1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a known light emitting device in which light extraction efficiency is improved by forming a lens above the light emitting element. For example, with the light emitting device discussed in JP2012-156442A, as shown in FIG. 4, a light emitting portion surrounded by a frame is made smaller with respect to the lens diameter, which allows the angle of incidence of the light beam emitted at the interface between the lens and an air layer to be smaller, and attempt to increase the light extraction efficiency.
The equipment in which light emitting devices are installed have tended to be more downsized in recent years, and there is a need for further reduction in the size of light emitting devices to be installed. It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a light emitting device that can be made more compact.